Seasonal Love
by Luna Jose
Summary: From partners on the job, to partners in life.  Sam and Andy's love blossoms through the seasons.   Rating for language in first chapter.
1. Summer

Yeah, obviously I'm not working on my english project. Hehehe. _Sure,_ I started my rough-draft mom. I'm kidding, but This is my first chapter story, yay! I've been going throught every single story and I just came across a christmas one. It's a bit early for Christmas so I needed an excuse to write it. So this is my newest story: Seasonal Love

This first chapter is Sam-centric and from his point of view. And FYI this has not been edited.

Disclaimer: What? It's not mine? Are you sure?

* * *

><p>Summer 2011<p>

It was hot. Not, 'hey, let's make snow cones' or 'Pool party!' but straight up blast the AC, don't leave the house, oh shit, the power went out.

Wow, big surprise. Since that is exactly what happened last year. Except... now here's the kicker. This time, the power didn't come back on.

Yeah. Oh, shit. It's 90 plus degrees- what's that? It's supposed to be 100 tommorow?

Fucking fantastic.

Go ahead. Laugh it up. The power has been out for 2 weeks. You think that's bad? The streets are crazy. Every wack-job is out today doing the craziest thing you can think of.

Hahaha. Not. But, I do get to sit in an air conditioned car all day with an especially hot rookie, so who am I to complain?

It could be worse. I could be Jerry, completely broke thanks to poker night, and now stuffed in the inferno that is the barn.

Here comes my rookie now... with a nice cold bottle of water. Ahhh. Thank God I'm not Jerry.

* * *

><p>I don't really know where that whole thing about Jerry came from. I love Jerry. I'm so glad he got his act together for Traci.<p> 


	2. Fall

Okay, so the second chapter is up yay! I actually have everything except for spring written and I need to get everything posted before Rookie Blue comes on tonight. The promo looks so good. Then after the episode I'll have another one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, but my pillow pets Rosie and Poyn Poyn are mine all the way! I love pillow pets

* * *

><p>Fall 2011<p>

It's dark, but shift doesn't end for another hour. Something is set before her, and you look up to see a steaming cup of coffee, and dimpled grin that would make any sane woman weak in the knees.

"You look like you need this more than I do."

Had anybody else said the same thing, you may have had the energy to be angry. But it's Sam.

"Thanks." Your voice is huskey. It always seems to deepen an octave when your tired. It makes you self-conscious, but his eyes darken as he stares at you. The heat in his gaze sends a shiver down your spine.

You two are the only ones in the barn right now.

He sits down, content to just watch you. Maybe it should bother you, but it doesn't. Actually, you like the attention. It's the most you've gotten from him since you broke up with Luke over two months ago.

It's hard to focus on the paperwork before you. The words have started to blur, and it's useless to keep trying. For all you know, the entire thing is in a different language.

He seems to sense this and stops you, standing you up and sends you to the locker room. Your dead on your feet, and technically, Frank said you could leave.

Somehow, you managed to change, and everything is on right side out.

He leads you to his truck, and once you're seated you hand him the coffee. He understands, and takes a big gulp before handing it back and starting the car.

As the truck peels away from the curb, you smile softly. He grins in return.

It doesn't matter if you're not in a relationship, as long as you're together. Because you're content with being just friends... for now.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so please review, tell me you like it, tell me what to change, but no flames. Flames burn my writing fingers.<p> 


	3. Winter Part 1

Whoop! Part 3! Okay, so I split this into two chapters. I wanted a winter which would be like Christmas, and then I was like, but what about all the months after Christmas and before Spring? So this is winter part one! Once again, this has not been edited, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I asked for Rookie Blue for Christmas, so fingers crossed.

* * *

><p>Winter 2011<p>

The doors opened, and with them came a gust of warm air. "Thank God." Her eyes scanned the crowded room, landing on one person in particular. As he looked up, she caught his eye. She winked before heading to the bar a few feet from him.

"Hey Andy, how's your dad?"

She glanced up at the bartender. "He's good, Jimmy. Thanks." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Do you have any of your specialty eggnog?"

He laughed outright, catching a few of the other patrons' attention. "Only for you." He reached under the counter to grab a pitcher of the promised liquid.

She reached up to kiss him on the cheek, before turning away, a sly smile on her face. "Thanks Jimmy," she tossed over her shoulder

He grinned at her retreating figure, shaking his head as he got back to work.

As Andy approached the table, she held up the pitcher, getting multiple cheers from the other rookie.

"Don't know how you do it Andy. Jimmy doesn't give up his eggnog for anyone," Dov swore.

"Or maybe it's girls only, Epstein." Gail laughed as his shoulders slumped.

"I don't know." Chris gestured to Traci. "Didn't you go up for it once."

Traci nodded. "He flat out refused. I think he's into you."

The entire table turned to glance at Jimmy who waved when he caught Andy's eye.

She turned back around, blushing. "No, we just go way back. I think of him like my brother.

"Yeah? Well maybe somebody better tell Swarek that," Dov piped up. "He looks like he's about to explode."

They all turned to look at Sam, who was glaring at his scotch, hands fisted tight.

Andy stood up and walked over, watching as Oliver nudged him and gestured in her direction. She flashed her best smile, jokingly asking what his drink did wrong.

The other rookies watched as Andy leaned in, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. She brushed her lips against his ear, whispering unheard words.

Sam perked up immediately, standing and tossing a few bills on the bar before allowing her to lead him out.

Andy winked at her friends, secretly laughing at their shocked expressions.

'Tell me everything,' Traci mouthed.

Andy hummed, happily pulling her man along as she led him out the door.

* * *

><p>I love this. Can't you just imagine Sam just hopping up in anticipation? He is so cute. And as far as Jimmy, I know we have met the bartender, but I can't remember what his name is. Yeah, so please review, tell me you like it, tell me what to change, but please, no flames. Flames burn my writing fingers.<p> 


	4. Winter Part 2

Whoop, Whoop! It's the second winter chapter! Again, not edited, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm excited about this and I'm excited to turn on my tv and watch Rookie Blue, so I'm kind of in a hurry.

Disclaimer: I don't Rookie Blue, but I'm about to watch it now

* * *

><p>Winter 2012<p>

The snow was in full effect, coming down heavily. Andy squeezed the hand holding hers, causing the other person to flash a dimpled smile her way.

They were on a snow covered path that cut through the park by the Sam's house.

"We really need to hurry back if we want to watch the ball drop." Gail and Chris had moved into their own house a couple months ago, and had thrown their first annual New Year's Eve party. During the interlude before midnight, Sam and Andy had snuck away.

"Just a couple minutes." Sam tugged her hand, leading her towards a bench on the edge of the path. "Come on. Sit for a second." He held up a thermos. "I brought hot chocolate."

Andy grinned. "Oh, well in that case-"

"Hahaha. funny. Now sit." He gently pushed her to sit while he poured her a cup of the hot cocoa.

"Bossy, are you?"

He flashed a nervous smile before digging around in his pocket. "Hold on." Her eyes grew wide as he finally pulled out a tiny black box.

"Sam?"

"McNally, now's really not the time."

Andy crossed her arms and pouted.

Sam began to pace. "I keep thinking about that first time I met you, with that wide-eyed Bambi look on your face. I think even then, I knew how much trouble you'd cause me. And then Boyko, pairing me as your TO? He had some nerve. I keep thinking about everything I've had to disregard with you. And the night of the blackout. Oh, God. I can't stop thinking about that night. And all the times you just couldn't shut up. 'I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not going to hold your hand,'" he quoted.

Andy watched with tear filled eyes. "Oh, Sam."

"'I don't date cops.' Yeah right. And I know I don't say it much," he stopped pacing to stare straight into her eyes. "But, I love you. And all these days I've spent with you just keep playing over and over in my head. And I thought, on the streets and off, there is nobody I would rather have to watch my back- to be my partner. And then I realized something that I have known all along. I want you to be my partner-now and forever- for the rest of my life, in everything I do."

He moved to stand before her, and crouched down.

"Maybe I should kneel or something, but the snow-" he trailed off. He fumbled with the box for a second, before opening it to her perusal. "Andy - McNally, be my partner, my wife?"

Andy stared at him, speechless, and slowly nodded.

A grin split across his face, as he slid the ring on her finger.

In a flash, she was in his arms. "Now and Forever." She pressed her lips to his, and the fireworks setting of behind them just barely registered.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

><p>Wow, this was interesting. I see stories all the time with Sam's proposal, but personally I don't think it would be romantic and perfect. And I don't think Andy and Sam would profess their love all the time. I think he would call her McNally, tell her to stop talking, and refuse to kneel in the snow. The proposal isn't perfect, it's a little rough around the edges just like how I think of Sam. Please review. Tell me you like it, tell me what I should change, but no flames. Flames burn my writing fingers.<p> 


	5. Spring

Kay, I finally finished it! I have been trying to think about what to do. I just knew that the obvious progression would be a baby, so that was all I was going on. But I am very excited to finish this story exactly 1 week after I started it, and ROOKIE BLUE IS ON TONIGHT! As usual, this has not been beta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, but it is on tonight! Can't wait for the whole undercover stint/possible McSwarek hook-up

* * *

><p>Spring 2012<p>

The air was crisp, still a bit chilly from the long winter months. Sam hurried in, pulling his jacket a little tighter, moving straight for the front desk. "Hey McNally."

Andy glanced up, annoyed, but the barest hints of a smile on her lips. "You do realize that I am Mrs. Sam Swarek, right?"

He leaned over the desk, bending down until his lips ghosted over hers. "I do." They lips touched briefly before he pulled back. "But you're still my McNally."

"Fun day?"

"Not without you. Epstein's been a chatterbox the entire day."

She laughed, gently placing a hand over her stomach. "I wish I could be with you."

"Me too. But," he glanced down pointedly, "not with Junior on his way."

"I know." A soft sigh escaped her. "But it's _so_ boring. And Jerry is coming over every hour to check on me."

Sam flashed his signature dimpled half-smile. "A good man he is, that Jerry; does just as he's told."

A small giggle escaped her. "I'll let him know you said that."

"Don't bother." Jerry came walking from behind the both of them. He playfully punched Sam's shoulder. "Hey Sammy, look what the cat dragged in."

They all three turned to the door, watching in amusement as Dov stumbled in looking haggard, chest heaving for air.

Andy turned a stern gaze on her husband. "What did you do to him?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I sent him in for coffee while I hurried over to greet my beautiful wife." Walking around the desk as she stood up, he forcefully pulled her body to his, mindful of her stomach. He kissed her hard. "I gotta go."

"I know. Stay safe."

"I know." His hand loving rubbed her swollen belly.

"I love you."

"I know." He turned and stalked out the door. "Hurry up Epstein, no day dreaming!"

Andy watched, laughter concealed behind her hand, as he disappeared behind her hand. They were a family, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Supper short, I know, but I love it anyway. This wasn't even what I planned on writing, but as you very well know: they tend to write themselves. Thumbs up for anyone excited for Rookie Blue! Tell me what you like, tell me what to change, but no flames. Flames burn my writing fingers.<p> 


End file.
